The Simpicity Of Need
by Lisa16
Summary: What exactly happened in Mulder’s apartment the night of SUZ?


TITLE: The Simplicity Of Need AUTHOR: Lisa  
  
EMAIL: Saturn_girl19@yahoo.com  
  
CATEGORY: M/S Angst and Romance RATING: NC-17 for lots o' Sex!  
  
ARCHIVE: Please just let me know.  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine. That's all there is to it.  
  
SUMMARY: What exactly happened in Mulder's apartment the night of SUZ?  
  
The first time was quick and furious, not a moment wasted on petty musings, or soft sentiments. They abandoned all of these things, these embellishments that were so typically them, and gave into the simplicity of need. He needed her, and she gave herself to him, in every sense of the word.  
  
During the past few months, she had been feeling inadequate; too consumed by misgivings about herself, searching for an unattainable peace, a peace she would not reach until she would allow herself to love without restraint. She was too absorbed in herself to see him, to see that he was on the brink of losing himself, and she was the only one who could save him from his almost inevitable downfall.  
  
They both knew that after his mother died, he was getting closer and closer to the edge. She knew that if she didn't pull him to her soon, there was nowhere for him to go but down.  
  
She had held him when he broke down, when he had cried violent, heaving, shattering tears that convulsed strait through to her. She rocked him. She hummed into his ear.  
  
Soon, his tears stopped, and his shaking subsided, though his grip on her was as strong as ever. She felt his touch burn through her clothes down to the very core of her. She knew that now was the time.  
  
She raised his head and consumed his mouth with hers, stealing his breath, and pushing every coherent thought under the surface. They devoured each other, forcing hot breaths of steamy air into each other, and then out again. But then he pulled away, her swollen lips asking the questions for her.  
  
"You should go."  
  
"I see no reason to leave."  
  
"I just don't want you to do anything that you may regret. And I don't want you to take pity on me."  
  
"This has nothing to do with pity. You need me now, and the truth is, I need you too. I am not going to abandon you now, not without doing everything in my power to see that you know how I feel. There has been too many times where I have left you when you needed me most. I am determined not to leave you again."  
  
With that, she kissed him again, but this time, it was gentler, filled with more ease. They were able to take their time, explore the depths of what was laid out before them, running tongues over teeth and cheeks, biting and suckling on lips, exploring the valleys that were their mouths. But soon, they both yearned for more. She slowly lifted his shirt over his head to expose his flesh to her. He almost, but not quite winced. It was like the bruises of his heart had made it to the surface. But she soon took care of whatever pain he may have been feeling, by trailing tiny, open- mouthed kisses along his chest, flitting her tongue out every once in awhile, to lick away the imaginary bruises. He closed his eyes, and an almost inaudible utter of her name escaped his slightly open lips.  
  
"Hush," she said, silencing his sounds with two slim, manicured fingers pressed to his lips. And then, for the first time that night, he was the one to initiate, and grabbed her fingers into his open mouth. He began to suckle gently, running his tongue over her smooth nails, and the even smoother skin at the tips of her fingers.  
  
Though the sensation was exquisite, sending chills throughout her tight body, she withdrew her fingers. Tonight, she needed to tend to his needs and desires.  
  
She undid his fly one button at a time, slowly exposing his already pulsating sex. If the moment were not so intense and serious she may have smiled at how beautiful he was. But now was not the time.  
  
Finally, he was completely exposed. She knelt further down, and took him in her mouth, one slow inch at a time. She heard an almost painful sigh escape his lips, but she continued the task before her. She sucked, licked, and gently tugged in all the right places; she knew because of the sounds he made; guttural, primitive sounds, originating in that place just below consciousness. She felt his softness, his slickness, and couldn't believe that she was finally encompassing all of him.  
  
Soon, he came. Fast, strong, steady waves, pouring into her mouth, filling her to the brim. She savored him and all of his juices, but knew that there was still more waiting for her, more places that needed to be filled with him.  
  
She rose and undid the buttons of her blouse, one tiny plastic sphere at a time. His eyes widened, getting larger as she made her way down the length of her chest. Once her shirt was completely open, she threw it to the ground, and one shaking, timid hand reached out to consume her expectant breast. She arched her back, urging him to touch her.  
  
He caressed her, barely making contact with her skin, though the air was hot between where her flesh waited and his hands almost touched. He soon bowed his head and began to suck and nip, mimicking her actions of earlier. She whimpered and moaned, and it was as good for her as she always thought it would be.  
  
But she soon grew impatient and moved to undo the buttons of her slacks, and slip out of her panties so she could feel all of him embedded within her. It was exquisite when they finally joined. She swayed and rocked above him, and her breasts swung in rhythm to their maneuvers.  
  
He advanced his hands along the insides of her thighs and to where they finally met, their convergence into one. He made her groan and convulse as the two sensations of his hands and sex mingled into one jolting climax that sent her flying. He was not far behind, riding her climax out with her, in a steady flow of moans and soft utterances of her name.  
  
Afterward, they lay in a pile of sweat and limbs, just breathing. He inhaled the sweet lavender scent of her hair. He whispered, "I know it is going to take me a long time to completely heal, but I am so grateful for you. I know without any doubt now that you will be at my side, making the journey with me."  
  
"I don't know why there would have been any doubt in your mind. I intend to be here through it all. It has never been any different. I have always loved you."  
  
"I love you too." 


End file.
